


Stories I did in class: Victime de la reclame, la maison de Pierre Landry

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [10]
Category: Emile Zola, Victime de la Reclame
Genre: Emile Zola - Freeform, French, Original work - Freeform, Victime de la Reclame - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Toujours sur Victime de la Reclame. On devait decrire la maison de Pierre Landry. Attention si vous aimer tout ce qui est bien ranger, vous n'apprecierez peut-etre pas sa maison (je blague vous pouvez tj lire juste n'imaginez pas la maison ca vous frustera, j'ai essayer)
Series: Stories I did in class [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Victime de la reclame, la maison de Pierre Landry

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours sur Victime de la Reclame. On devait decrire la maison de Pierre Landry. Attention si vous aimer tout ce qui est bien ranger, vous n'apprecierez peut-etre pas sa maison (je blague vous pouvez tj lire juste n'imaginez pas la maison ca vous frustera, j'ai essayer)

[...] Ses murs étaient couverts d’affiches de toutes les couleurs, allant du blanc au vert, passant par le bleu et le orange. Sur les sols auparavants d’un blanc pur, la couche épaisse de vernis censé protéger le parquet de toutes éraflures faisait glisser Pierre à chaque pas. Les carreaux des vitres étaient tellement fins qu’un brin de vent pouvait les briser d’un seul coup. Le jeune homme les avait choisis pour leurs “magnifiques motifs” comme le disait la réclame dans laquelle il les avait trouvés. On pouvait retrouver des morceaux de verre un peu partout dans la maison, même dans des endroits où il n’y avait pas de fenêtres, car Pierre en avait sous ses semelles. Ces même chaussures étaient trouées de toutes parts. Un jour, un rat avait élu domicile dans sa chaussure droite et y avait séjourné pendant deux longues semaines. Pierre avait réussi à le chasser grâce à un produit spécialement conçu pour les rats. Le produit n’avait fait qu’empirer la situation et son habitation devint rapidement infesté de rongeurs de toutes sortes. Presque toutes les marches d’escaliers étaient trouées et celles qui tenaient encore debout grincaient horriblement. Des tableaux pendaient sur les murs aux rares endroits où il n’y avait pas trop d’affiches et la plupart étaient de travers. Les portes étaient soit bloquées soit sorties de leurs gonds. Les pièces de sa maison étaient dans un capharnaüm indescriptible, avec des meubles au milieu de la salle. Et je ne parle même pas de sa salle de bain ou de sa cuisine; l’une débordait d’eau et il était risqué de s’y aventurer, l’autre sentait la moisissure et une désagréable odeur de poisson et d’oeuf pourri. Les vêtements de Pierre Landry étaient imprégnés d’une odeur de lessive trop forte qui empoisonnait l’air partout où le malheureux jeune homme allait.


End file.
